Takiraah
Takiraah '''is the native homeworld of the Takiruun humans. It is the second planet from it's parent star, Gelina, and the largest of all it's terrestrial worlds. Commonly referred to among Takiruun as the '''Homeworld, Takiraah has been abandoned for centuries after it became a winter wasteland in the events of the Exiling War. Despite this, a small number of people still live on it's surface, isolated from the rest of the galaxy. The planet's system is entirely off-limits to civilian traffic, and is only visited by Dosethin and Voustrukan military vessels for the purposes of attempting to contact and relocate the remaining population. History Pre-history Takiraah was formed with its parent star over five billion years ago, being safely within the habitable zone and forming with the correct conditions for liquid water on its surface, which later gave rise to animal and plant life on its surface and oceans after billions of years of evolution. Approximately 24,000 years ago, the first evidence for the Alsarith, the first of the Takiruun human races, began to emerge as a small hunter-gatherer like society. Eventually, the Alsarith began to develop agriculture and their own civilisations on Takiraah's surface, constructing vast structures and cities, though their earlier years were consumed by conflict, and it would take thousands of years until more stable civilisations began to emerge. Some of the earliest records of T'Nuan Order activity date back to these time periods, during which the Great Rifts are also believed to have been constructed. The Fall Thousands of years after they first emerged, Alsarith history was about to come to an end as the cataclysmic Fall event took place. Many historical records surrounding events of this period have been lost to time, leaving only legends to describe the event, which state that during which a higher-order being, Visir, arrived on the planet, and was shortly afterwards intercepted by Silthis, a being of the same kind. The two allegedly did battle from which Silthis emerged victorious, though in the process Visir had used his exotic abilities to significantly reduce the Takitric potential of the Alsarith population, resulting in the race's split into the Soratics, who retained some of their Takitric potential, and the Ceretans, who lost it entirely. The details of this event have largely been regarded as mythology by the modern Takiruun population, with modern theories suggesting that the change of the Alsarith to the modern races was a gradual change, rather than a singular event, while the sudden collapse of their civilisation was due to either disease or large wars. Nontheless, as it was a significant event in many early Takiruun religions, it would become the turnover point for the modern Takiruun calender. Unbeknownst to the population, this change also made the augmentation process of Corruption possible to all Takiruun, and lead to the first appearances of the Followers of Terra, a clandestine group whose influence among the Takiruun would persist for millennia. Following the conclusion of their battle, Silthis and Visir's remains vanished, and have not appeared again since. Takiruun development ]]Takiruun civilisation changed massively following the Fall, with the loss of Takitric abilities among the majority of the population leading to massive changes in political climates all across the planet. The first activities of the Followers of Terra sought to cause further instability by encouraging Ceretan factions to develop improved weaponry to make up for their loss of Takitric abilities, leading to conflict spreading across the globe. The Order attempted to mitigate these effects, though as centuries past, they found their influence to be dwindling due to the actions of the Followers, and as the Takiruun became more independent. Human civilisation on Takiraah eventually became less violent over the years, with relations between various factions becoming much more stable as the Takiruun advanced as a species with the coming millennia. Though they believed the future they were forging was one of their own design, they were being unknowingly guided along by the hidden conflicting forces of the T'Nuan Order and the Followers, each attempting to influence key events in Takiruun history to further their unknown agendas. Exiling War By 4073 aF, the Takiruun had successfully developed Jumpdrive technology, and made their first journeys into interstellar space, with the Voustrukan Galactic Federation being established in 4097 aF and the Dosethin Interstellar Republic following three years later. Their initial progress into the stars was steady but slowed by limited jumpdrive technology, and only a few other worlds had been colonised by 4147 aF, with the Takiruun homeworld being the sole neutral planet that both factions would inhabit. Tensions were tight as each gradually strengthened their spacefaring forces, though the Federation's head-start into the stars left them with the upper hand. After a pro-Republic, Follower-influenced terrorist attack took place on a large Federal transport ship, tensions eventually snapped, resulting in the Takiruun's first interstellar conflict, which would later be known as the Exiling War, which took place mostly in Takiraah orbit. A Voustrukan naval ship, the [[VFS Veraga|VFS Veraga]], had been fitted by incognito Followers with an experimental superweapon, which was launched at the planet during the war's final orbital battle, despite attempts by the T'Nuan Order to stop it's launch. The weapon had devastating effects on the planet, generating a large electromagnetic pulse that disrupted orbital communications and caused widespread damage to electronics on the planet's surface, as well as burning a significant portion of the planet's landmass from the initial blast, which killed millions instantly. Despite only having access to rudimentary communications, immediate evacuation attempts by both the Federation and the Republic were immediately underway, and managed to evacuate a significant portion of the planet's population off-world, though at least a billion died from the immediate after effects of the initial blast. Though much of the population was safely evacuated, the planet itself had been significantly altered by the nuclear blast during the war. Fallout and ash propelled into the atmosphere by the explosion drastically lowered the planet's overall temperature, bringing about a global nuclear winter that lead to the collapse of ecosystems worldwide. With much of the planet now a wasteland, the few that were able to survive in bunkers have attempted to rekindle civilisation on the planet, but have been met with minimal success, even hundreds of years later, with the majority of the planet's surviving population being raiders, scavengers, or reduced to tribal societies. More recent recovery attempts by both the Dosethin Republic and Voustrukan Federation have been attempted, but the planet's now-hostile climate and lack of orbital infrastructure have made them extremely difficult and costly. Since 4453 aF, a more dedicated effort has been made to recover large portions of the population from the planet, but the largely irrational nature of the population has caused this effort to also be met with difficulties. Geography Takiraah's landmasses are split into four distinct continents - Dutraan, Kribaris, Achieraan, and Sobaco. The continents are seperated by four oceans; the Vepiric, Malran, Worja, and Malfeci oceans, with the Firin Isles dotting the south of the Malfeci. Takiraah exhibits a wild variety of climates and environments, ranging from cold, biting snowscapes towards the poles, lush fields and forests in temperate regions, and searing deserts along the equatorial.Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Dosethin Locations